WINGS
by Loreena85
Summary: "Was wenn Liebe keine Flügel verleiht"
1. Prolog

**_„WINGS"_**

Serie: Dragonball Z

Genre: Romantik/Drama

Charaktere: Pan – 18, Trunks – 32, Bra – 19, Goten – 31, Marron – 23, Uub – 23

Pairings: Pan & Trunks, Bra & Goten, Marron & Uub

Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch keine Ahnung wie die Geschichte weitergeht. Ich habe zwar Einiges im Kopf, aber das muss ich alles erstmal sortieren. Deswegen müsst ihr vorerst mit dem Prolog Vorliebe nehmen. Wenn euch die Pairings nicht gefallen, dann seid ihr hier falsch ;)

Die Charaktere und die Serie Dragonball gehören LEIDER nicht mir und ich verdiene auch LEIDER kein Geld damit.

Prolog:

_„Wie fühlt es sich an am Leben zu sein? _

_Wie fühlt es sich an zu atmen, die frische Luft in seinen Lungen zu spüren? Wie fühlt es sich an die Ereignisse um sich herum wahrzunehmen, zu hören wie der Regen auf das Fensterbrett prasselt, zu sehen wie die Sonnenstrahlen die Blätter der Bäume hell erleuchten, zu spüren wie eine leichte Brise des Windes mit den Haaren spielt? Wie fühlt es sich an Freude zu empfinden? Wie fühlt es sich an Leid zu empfinden? Wie fühlt es sich an zu lachen und zu weinen? _

_Wie fühlt es sich an zu fühlen?_

_Ich weiß es nicht mehr."_

_Pan_

_„Ich lächle. Ich lächle immer. Ich lächle zu den Fotografen. Ich lächle zu den Reportern. Ich lächle zu meinen Freunden. Ich lächle sogar zu meiner Familie. Allen schenke ich dieses Lächeln. Denn dass wird von mir erwartet. Zu lächeln. Immer und überall. Es ist meine Aufgabe, meine Pflicht. Die Pflicht die größte und erfolgreichste Company der Welt zu repräsentieren._

_Warum sollte ich auch nichts zu lächeln haben. Mir gehört die Welt, die Zukunft. Ich habe alles was sich ein Mädchen erträumt. Ich bekomme alles was ich mir wünsche. Männer, Jungs – egal welchen Alters, ich kann sie alle haben. Sie lieben mich. Falsch. Sie lieben meine Schönheit, mein Geld. Das was ich ihnen nach außen hin gebe. Dennoch lieben sie mich. Ja es ist Liebe. Ich werde geliebt. _

_Und trotzdem lächle ich ein falsches Lächeln. Es ist eine Maske, eine Fassade. Ja, ich werde geliebt. Aber denjenigen den ich liebe, der liebt mich nicht._

_Bra _

_„Wenn mich jemand fragt, was meine Wünsche für die Zukunft sind, gebe ich immer die gleiche fröhliche und hoffnungsvolle Antwort – Ich wünsche mir einmal zu heiraten, ein nettes Haus zu haben, Kinder und vielleicht einen Hund. Das ist mein Traum, meine Seifenblase, die nicht zerplatzen darf. Sie muss intakt bleiben. Genauso wie mein Herz. Doch mein Herz sucht nach soviel mehr. Ja, ich wünsche mir dieses Leben wirklich – mit Ehemann, Kindern, Haus. _

_Aber ist das alles was ich erwarten kann? Was mein Herz erwarten kann? Das sind meine Träume? – Ehemann, Haus, Kinder? Gibt es für mich nicht mehr? Doch. Ich bin auf der Suche. Auf der Suche nach dem fehlenden Puzzlestein, der mein Leben komplett macht. Ist es Liebe? Ist es Geborgenheit? Ist es Akzeptanz? Ist es Zugehörigkeit? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht suche ich auch vergeblich."_

_Marron_

_„Die Liebe verleiht Flügel. Der Glaube versetzt Berge. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt._

_Liebe, Glaube, Hoffnung – was ist das?"_

_Pan, Bra, Marron_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Glaube

_**Kapitel 1 – Glaube:**_

_„Wer´s glaubt wird selig. So lautet ein altes Sprichwort. Ein Sprichwort von dem ich bis heute nicht sagen kann ob es positiv oder negativ sein soll. Ist es positiv selig zu werden? Ist es positiv an etwas zu glauben, dass eventuell nie eintreten wird? Wieso glauben wir überhaupt? - Weil der Glaube Berge versetzt – so heißt es. Doch ist das schon jemals eingetreten? Früher habe ich an vieles geglaubt. Ich habe geglaubt ein Super-Sayajin werden zu können. Ich habe geglaubt stärker, oder zumindest gleich stark werden zu können wie die anderen Sayajins. Ich habe geglaubt eines Tages meinen Großvater Goku wieder zu sehen. Ich habe geglaubt einmal so glücklich zu werden wie meine Eltern. Ich habe geglaubt Freunde zu finden, welchen ich blind vertrauen kann und welche mich annehmen wie ich bin. Was ich bin. Mein biologisches Erbe, mein Blut, meine Stärke. Und einmal habe ich geglaubt Trunks würde sein Versprechen halten. Er hat versprochen immer für mich da zu sein. Er hat versprochen mich immer zu beschützen. Er hat versprochen, dass ich zu ihm kommen kann, wann immer ich Angst habe. Obwohl es Ewigkeiten her ist habe ich immer daran geglaubt. Oder habe ich mich an einer Illusion festgehalten? Wahrscheinlich. Er hat es mir versprochen und ich hab ihm geglaubt. Und jetzt? Jetzt ist alles anders. Mein Glaube hat mich enttäuscht. Mein Glaube hat mich im Stich gelassen. Oder ist es meine Schuld? Vielleicht fehlt mir der Wille zu glauben. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht mehr was es bedeutet zu glauben. Der Glaube versetzt Berge – so heißt es doch. Warum versetzt mein Glaube keine Berge?" _

_Pan_

*Flashback*: Pan 7 Jahre, Trunks 21 Jahre

„Panny!...Panny, wo bist du?" rief Trunks durch die Hallen der Capsule Cooperation. „Wo steckt sie nur?" murmelte er zu sich selbst. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Trunks war vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, als ihn das laute Grollen des Donners weckte. Schlaftrunken wandelte er zu seinem Zimmer, als ihm seine Mutter Bulma mit einer schlafenden Bra im Arm begegnete.

„Trunks, Schatz, hast du Pan vielleicht gesehen?"

„Pan?", fragte Trunks mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Er wusste nicht, dass Pan überhaupt hier war.

„Ja, du weißt doch, dass sie zwei Nächte hier bleibt. Gohan und Videl sind für zwei Tage auf Geschäftsreise." antwortete Bulma.

„Das habe ich wohl vergessen. Aber was ist mit Pan? Warum ist sie nicht hier?" fragte Trunks.

Bulma seufzte:„Ich glaube, dass Gewitter hat ihr Angst gemacht und anscheinend versteckt sie sich jetzt. Ich habe zuerst Bra geholt. Du weißt doch, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt bei Gewittern. Danach wollte ich nach Pan sehen, aber sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer."

„Schon gut Mum, ich suche sie.", bot er ihr an.

„Ich danke dir Trunks. Wenn man keine Ki's aufspüren kann, ist es schwer in diesem Haus jemanden zu finden.", lächelte sie.

„Keine Sorge, ich finde sie. Soweit kann sie nicht sein. Gute Nacht, Mum." Er gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe auch sie sich verabschiedete.

Und nun war er auf der Suche nach Gohans kleiner Tochter. Er versuchte ihre Ki ausfindig zu machen. Doch Pan hielt ihre Ki verdeckt. Mit Absicht? Oder war sie in ihrem Versteck eingeschlafen? Trunks konzentrierte sich und da spürte er ein kleines aufflackern. Er steuerte in die Richtung aus der er das kleine Aufflackern wahrnahm. Er hob seine Augenbraue als er bemerkte wo sie steckte. Eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können. Er lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen der Küche und grinste als er Pan dabei beobachtete, wie sie versuchte an etwas Essbares zu kommen.

„Es ist nicht abzustreiten, dass sie Gokus Enkelin ist.", lachte er in sich hinein.

Pan stand auf einem Stuhl und streckte sich um an die Keksdose zu kommen, die ganz oben im Regal stand.

„Du hast aber nicht vergessen, dass du auch fliegen kannst.", machte sich Trunks bemerkbar und schmunzelte.

„Aaaahh!", schrie Pan.

Das plötzliche Auftreten von Trunks erschrak sie so sehr, dass sie samt Keksdose vom Stuhl rutschte und mit dem Gesicht am Boden landete. Neben ihr zerschellte die Keramikdose in alle Einzelteile. Trunks verzog, aufgrund des ohrenbetäubenden Lärms das Gesicht.

„Autsch", hörte er als er auf den Boden blickte.

Trunks kniete sich nach unten und half der mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegenden Pan wieder auf die Beine. Sie rieb sich verlegen den Kopf und sah Trunks mit unschuldigen Augen an.

„Entschuldige.", murmelte sie mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

Bei diesem Anblick konnte Trunks nicht anders als zu lachen. Pan verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn wütend und beschämt zugleich an.

„Schön, dass wenigstens du deinen Spaß hast.", sagte sie mit wütendem Unterton und stolzierte mit erhobenem Kopf aus der Küche. Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn Trunks hielt sie an ihrem Handgelenk fest und zog sie zu sich.

„Du wirst doch nicht schon wieder abhauen wollen.", lächelte er sie an.

„Mmhpf", war alles was Pan herausbrachte und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Komm schon Panny, sei nicht sauer. Du vergibst mir doch?", fragte Trunks, als er seine Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung drehte. Dabei schenkte er Pan das schönste Lächeln das es gab. Für sie war es zumindest das schönste Lächeln und sie errötete leicht. Vergessen war, dass sie eigentlich sauer auf ihn war, weil er sie ausgelacht hatte.

„Ja schon gut.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Also?", fragte Trunks.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich meine, wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte er weiter.

„Ich hatte Hunger.", gab sie ihm nur eine knappe Antwort.

Das war sogar nur halbgelogen. Pan hatte Hunger, allerdings wäre sie nie aufgestanden bzw. aufgewacht wenn nicht dieses schreckliche Gewitter wäre. Sie wusste nicht was sie sonst tun sollte als Süßigkeiten zu suchen, die bekanntlich die Nerven beruhigten. Zumindest aßen ihre Mutter und Großmutter immer Süßigkeiten wenn sie nervös waren. Vielleicht beruhigten sie ja auch ein paar Schokokekse. Kami, sie hasste Gewitter, auch wenn sie das nie öffentlich zugeben würde. Die Blitze, die alles hell erleuchteten und dennoch viele Gegenstände aufgrund der Schattenbildung bedrohlich wirken ließen. Das Donnergrollen, das so ohrenbetäubend laut war und sie jedes Mal zusammen zucken ließ. Nein, Gewitter waren nichts für sie. Normalerweise flüchtete Pan immer zu ihren Eltern. Dort fühlte sie sich wohl, vor allem wenn sie sich an den starken Körper ihres Vaters kuschelte, er einen Arm um sie legte und ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Doch das ging heute nicht. Und sie würde sich diese Blamage auch nicht geben. Dazu war sie zu stolz. Immerhin floss Sayajinblut durch ihren Körper.

„Es hat also nichts mit dem Gewitter zu tun, dass du mitten in der Nacht umher irrst? Es ist nichts dabei, vor etwas Angst zu haben.", sagte Trunks verständnisvoll. „Dein Opa hat bekanntlich Angst vor Nadeln und Spritzen, und er ist der stärkste Mann des Universums."

Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr Großvater Panik vor Krankenhäusern hatte, allen voran aufgrund der Spritzen und Nadeln. Das hieß aber nicht, dass sie bereit war zuzugeben, dass sie panische Angst vor Gewittern hatte. Jeder hatte seine Geheimnisse.

„Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst.", schnauzte sie ihn an, als just in dem Moment der Donner zu dröhnen begann und Pan vor lauter Schreck in Trunks Arme sprang und sich wimmernd an seinem T-Shirt festklammerte. Trunks nahm wortlos die wimmernde Pan in seine Arme und trug sie die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Behutsam legte er sie auf sein Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Wenn du mir sagst, dass du tatsächlich keine Angst vor Gewittern hast, dann bringe ich dich wieder in dein Zimmer. Dann musst du allerdings die ganze Nacht alleine dort verbringen. Wenn du aber zugibst, dass du doch Angst hast, darfst du ausnahmsweise bei mir übernachten. Du hast die Wahl.", lächelte Trunks sie an.

Pan biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie Angst hatte. Andererseits hatte sie sich sowieso schon verraten indem sie wimmernd in Trunks Arme gesprungen war. Also, war es eigentlich schon egal. Der Preis, wenn sie es zugeben würde, war auch nicht schlecht. Sie durfte bei Trunks übernachten. Es gab weitaus Schlimmeres.

„Okay, ich hasse Gewitter!", gab sich Pan geschlagen.

Trunks grinste sie an und klopfte auf sein Bett: „Willkommen in meinem Reich."

Pan verdrehte die Augen: „Als wäre ich das erste Mal in deinem Zimmer."

Trunks lachte und warf einen Polster nach Pan: „Spielverderberin."

„Hey!", lachte sie nun auch und schmiss ebenfalls einen Polster nach ihm, der ihn jedoch verfehlte.

Als beide müde von ihrer Kissenschlacht ins Bett fielen, erleuchtete ein Blitz Trunks' Zimmer, worauf gleich ein dröhnender Donner folgte. Pan zuckte wieder zusammen und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Hörte dieses Gewitter denn nie auf? Trunks wusste zwar jetzt, dass Gewitter ihr Angst machten, dennoch wollte sie sich nicht schon wieder wie ein kleines Baby an ihm festklammern. Sie spürte wie Trunks sie zu sich zog und mit seinem Kopf unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte. In ihren Augen konnte er die Angst sehen. Er streichelte ihre Wange und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Und Pan genoss es. Sie genoss seine Nähe. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Sein starker Körper an dem sie sich kuschelte, fühlte sich fast so an wie der ihres Vaters.

„Trunks?", fragte Pan.

Trunks sah sie mit fragenden Augen an.

„Was wenn morgen wieder ein Gewitter ist?", wollte Pan hoffnungsvoll wissen.

Trunks wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er stützte sich mit seinem Arm ab und blickte sie lächelnd an.

„Dann darfst du morgen wieder zu mir kommen, okay?"

„Okay!", freute sie sich. „Aber,…", fing Pan nochmals an.

„Was aber?"

„Naja, Bra ist meine beste Freundin. Deshalb werde ich öfters hier übernachten, weißt du?" Es war mehr ein Statement als eine Frage, aber Trunks verstand sofort den versteckten Hinweis darin.

„Ist das so?", grinste er Pan an und machte dabei Vegeta Konkurrenz. Er wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. Er wusste was sie hören wollte, aber er entschloss sich, sie etwas zappeln zu lassen. Pan schluckte. Trunks hatte sie durchschaut. Das konnte sie an seinem heimtückischen Grinsen erkennen. In solchen Momenten bestand kein Zweifel, dass er Vegetas Sohn war.

„Ääähm, ja also…gute Nacht!", rief sie, drehte sich zur Seite und tat so als würde sie schlafen.

Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. „Pan, so schnell kann kein Mensch einschlafen. Ich weiß, dass du noch wach bist.", teilte er ihr ruhig aber amüsiert mit.

„ . Siehst du das nicht?", versuchte Pan ihn nochmals abzuwimmeln.

„Wenn du nie sagst, was du willst, wirst du auch nie bekommen was du willst.", versuchte Trunks sie nochmals zu ermutigen.

Pan klammerte sich an ihre Bettdecke und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Trunks hatte recht. Sie konnte nicht immer erwarten, dass andere errieten was sie wollte. Andererseits war sie sich in diesem Fall relativ sicher, dass Trunks sie nur ärgerte und genau verstanden hatte was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Na los, Panny! Sei mutig! Du bist doch mutig oder?", versuchte Trunks sie herauszufordern.

Er wusste womit er sie locken konnte, denn Pan hatte einen ausgeprägten Stolz. Und wenn sie etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann war es wenn sie feig genannt wurde. Und Trunks hatte Erfolg. Pan wurde wütend. Natürlich war sie mutig. Das hatte sie schon oft genug bewiesen.

Sie sprang aus ihrer liegenden Position und schrie den immer noch amüsierten Trunks an: „Oh Kami! Ich wollte doch nur…nur…fragen ob es okay ist…also ob es dir recht ist,…wennichwiederbeidirschlafenkannfallseingewitterist!" Pan war stolz auf sich. Nun hatte sie es ihm gesagt.

„Ähm Pan. Den letzten Teil habe ich wirklich nicht verstanden. Kannst du das bitte nochmal wiederholen? Aber diesmal bitte in einem Tempo, in dem ich dich auch verstehen kann.", teilte ihr Trunks mit.

Pan ließ ihre Schultern hängen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Jetzt hatte sie es ihm endlich gesagt und er hatte es nicht verstanden, weil sie viel zu schnell gesprochen hatte. Sie seufzte. Also auf ein Neues.

„Also, wenn ich hier übernachte, kann ich dann hin und wieder bei dir schlafen. Ich meine, nur wenn wieder ein Gewitter ist,…oder so?", Pans Stimme war zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, aber Trunks hatte sie verstanden.

Pan blickte zu Boden und wartete auf seine Antwort. Die ganze Situation war ihr irgendwie unangenehm. Hätte sie nicht so viel Wind darum gemacht, sondern einfach geradeaus gesagt was sie wollte, wäre das jetzt nicht so peinlich. Eigentlich war Pan kein Mädchen, dem schnell etwas peinlich war. Sie sagte oft ihre Meinung. Allerdings half es nicht gerade, dass sie in Trunks verknallt war. Nur ein kleines bisschen versteht sich.

„Na klar.", versicherte er ihr. Er hatte geduldig gewartet bis sie endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte, auch wenn ihm schon vorher bewusst war, was Pan ihm sagen wollte. Er wollte es von ihr hören. Außerdem fand er es witzig sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Pan war sehr temperamentvoll und aufbrausend. Man konnte sie sehr leicht reizen. Das hatte sie eindeutig ihrer Mutter und Großmutter zu verdanken. Vor allem aber Chichi war bekannt für ihre Wutausbrüche. Sogar Goku hatte Alpträume von Chichis Bratpfanne, welche sie ihm gerne entgegen schleuderte.

„Was? Wirklich?", fragte Pan ungläubig.

„Was dachtest du denn Panny? Das ich nein sage?", antwortete ihr Trunks.

„Naja, vielleicht nerve ich dich. Und ich will dich nicht nerven.", murmelte sie.

„Panny.", sagte Trunks bestimmt. „Du nervst mich jetzt nicht und du wirst mich auch nie nerven. Wir sind doch Freunde oder?"

„Ja sicher, aber…"

„Siehst du. Und Freunde helfen sich. Vor allem wenn ein Freund Angst hat…", unterbrach Trunks sie. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich immer beschützen werde. Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben. Solange ich da bin wird dir nichts passieren, schon gar nicht bei so einem dämlichen Gewitter."

Pan war sprachlos. Sie stand wie versteinert auf seinem Bett und starrte ihn an. Trunks' Worte bedeuteten die Welt für sie. Er hatte ihr versprochen immer für sie da zu sein und sie zu beschützen. Und wenn sie zu Besuch in der Capsule Cooperation war, hier übernachtete und wieder Angst hatte, hatte sie auch noch sein Versprechen bei ihm schlafen zu dürfen.

„Und jetzt geh schlafen Panny. Es ist spät.", lächelte er sie an.

„Uh-Ho.", war das einzige, das ihr darauf einfiel. Sie erwachte aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch in derselben Position stand. Also legte sie sich schnell ins Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Trunks legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr über die Haare.

„Schlaf gut Panny.", gähnte Trunks und schloss seine Augen.

„Trunks?"

„Hmmm?"

„Danke.", flüsterte sie.

Trunks blinzelte noch einmal und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er musste schmunzeln als er ihr zufriedenes Lächeln sah. Kurz darauf hörte er leise Schlafgeräusche und er wusste sie war endlich eingeschlafen. Er seufzte. Er musste auch endlich schlafen, da er morgen einige Termine hatte. Er wollte nicht komplett verschlafen zu den Geschäftsmeetings kommen. Pan hatte ihn ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie gehörte so gut wie zur Familie. Schließlich war sie Gohans Tochter und die Nichte seines besten Freundes Goten. Sie konnte zwar ganz schön anstrengend sein, aber sie war auch hilfsbereit und liebenswert. Und er hatte ihr heute die Angst genommen und sie glücklich gemacht. Und nur das zählte. Trunks blickte noch einmal auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen, als auch er endlich in einen ruhigen und tiefen Schlaf fiel. Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sich das Gewitter schon weitestgehend aufgelöst hatte und längst kein Donnergrollen mehr zu hören war.

*Flashback* Ende

_„Er hat es mir versprochen und ich habe daran geglaubt."_


End file.
